Christmas Comes Early
by moonbabyscoot
Summary: Marinette visits Adrien on a snowy evening, a few years after they've passed on their Miraculous. Old friends can be so...comforting! A sexy one-shot for the holidaze. xo


it was snowing when i woke up this morning... hope you enjoy this naughty thing.

merryxmas! xo moonbaby

...

It was snowing in Paris.

It looked like a perfect holiday card. The Notre Dame's gargoyles had snowdrift hats, and the streetlights did too. After the cold grey slush of New York City, Marinette's heart was bursting with love for her home city.

Christmas was in just a few days, and Marinette was delivering gifts and visiting old friends and places. Alya and Nino's apartment was warm and loud, with their toddler, Damien, running around in just a santa hat and a diaper. Marinette giggled at the thought. They were so happy.

She checked her bag and her watch. Lights were coming on in the early winter evening. Just one more visit.

It had been a few years since she and Adrien had passed on their Miraculous to new charges. Between the real destruction caused by their defeat of Hawkmoth and Mari moving to NYC to go to the Fashion Institute of Technology, it had been time. She was so proud of the new team though. Ladybug and Chat Noir were both bright young women this time, so tough and stylish and taking on amazing challenges.

Marinette sighed from the memories and looked up. The Agreste mansion was intimidating as ever, but real trouble had been gone to to decorate for Christmas. Wreaths and boughs with bows hung from the gates and doors, and candles stood out in every window.

She rang that damned doorbell, and the damned security camera came out to look her in the face.

"Merry Christmas, Agreste residence!" A friendly voice greeted her. Marinette raised her eyebrows.

"Hi, Marinette here to see Adrien." Even after all these years, Marinette just hated this part.

"ADRIEN! A MARINETTE IS HERE TO SEE YOU SHOULD I LET HER IN!?" the voice bellowed, making Marinette jump.

"Gah, yes! Bonnie this isn't a fortress! Go.. oh nevermind. Marinette, hello!" Adrien's voice was exasperated but warm. Marinette giggled and entered the gate.

Before she got to the top step, the grand doors flung open and Adrien had her in a bear hug. She grinned and hugged back.

"Marinette! What a wonderful surprise, come in, come in!" Adrien was all smiles. Though he had quit modeling, he still looked like the front page of a Banana Republic Christmas catalog. She pulled off her coat and scarf as they stood back to look at each other.

"It's been.. gosh a year?" She said.

"Too long, I know. Bonnie! Can you get Marinette's coat?" A short blonde woman came running over. She took a look at Marinette and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh! But you're.. _the_ Marinette, as in _LadyLuck!_ " Marinette rolled her eyes at the old nickname but smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine! Oh I just think you two were such a wonderful team, so sad to see the end of the era, just so handsome together, so accomplished.. and then.. well, nothing could be done I guess but oh so-"

"-Bonnie." Adrien gave Marinette a look. "Please just take Marinette's coat."

"Oh! Of course of course. I'm just so, wow!" Bonnie's continued rambling in excitement as she left the room.

"Sorry about that.. she's such a wonderful energy but sometimes her superfan comes out." Adrien grinned at her again. "You look fantastic! Come, can I get you anything to drink? Eggnog? Mulled wine?"

She followed him into the living room. The Christmas tree was beautifully lit and decorated, the fireplace roaring. "Mmm, some hot wine sounds great, thanks." She settled into a chair by the fire.

He came back and handed her a mug, and their hands touched. She smiled at how she used to panic when that happened. The wine was delicious, full of orange zest and cinnamon, perfect after the long walk in the snow. He set down his mug and lounged on the thick rug.

"God, you're still such a cat," she teased. He looked up at her and grinned again.

"God, it is so good to see you." His voice was warm and deep. "Tell me everything! Tell me about FIT! You're the favorite student according to.. well, everyone."

"Are you keeping track of me, Agreste?" She laughed. "I'm lucky as ever, I guess. But they really work me to the bone in New York, look!" She held out her hand. Her fingertips were callused and bandaged. He took it and turned it over in his.

"Yikes, what are you making!?" He rubbed over her fingers with his thumbs. It felt nice, familiar.

"A history of corset boning in 5 pieces. People think lingerie is all frills and lace!" She took another sip of wine.

"You nerd." He had that crooked Chat Noir grin. "You want to stay for dinner? I've got a big empty house and an assistant who deserves to go home to her family."

"Sure, thanks. My folks are so busy with the bakery, we wouldn't have eaten until late." Marinette leaned back in her chair and stretched her whole body, toes pointed, back arching. Her chic cropped sweater rode up a little, showing her beautiful waist accentuated by the paneling of her velvet dress. Adrien shook his head and got up.

"More wine, My Lady?" Their eyes met at the nickname. She raised her eyebrows, but was pleased. "Sure thing, chaton."

She looked into the fire. Adrien was talking to Bonnie, who bubbled with some question. Soon they both came over.

Bonnie was all dressed to go, but had something in her hands. "Oh, I know this is silly, but, I just, I wonder if you could.. um… sign, for old times sake?!" She held out a picture and a marker.

Marinette looked at it and laughed in surprise. "But, this is! Oh my god, we were such babies!" It was one of their first collectible photos, Ladybug and Chat Noir just spry, confident 14 year olds, brandishing yoyo and staff. Marinette signed. "To Bonnie, Merry Christmas!" she hesitated. "Love, LadyLuck." She handed it back, and Bonnie beamed.

"Happy Christmas, Bonnie. Thanks for taking such good care of Adrien." Bonnie blushed and nodded.

"Goodnight, now, so wonderful to meet you!" She waved and shut the huge doors behind her.

Adrien handed her the wine again and sprawled out on the carpet once more.

"So, aside from the history of corsets, how are you keeping? Any New Yorkers captured your fancy?"

Marinette sighed. "Eh, there was, but it didn't work out. He wasn't.. well.. _French_ enough!" she laughed, then became more serious. "But to be honest, it's hard to date someone who can't understand what we used to do."

He was looking at her thoughtfully. It felt good to talk.

"Superheroes are a totally different thing in America. They're only vaguely aware of the Miraculous legacy, and most of their own heroes have _been_ retired by the government. They're called vigilantes there, and the word has kind of an ugly implication. I get recognized every once in a long while, but I just don't talk about it if I can help it. Ladybug lives in Paris, not New York." She ran a finger over the rim of her wine cup.

"Anyway, what about you? Seeing anyone?" Adrien was looking into the fire, brow furrowed.

"There have been a couple people, but yeah, they haven't worked out really. Of course everyone knows who I am here, and public opinion is warm, but it is hard to get close to someone who grew up with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They bring a lot of their own expectations, and.." he laughed a little, "..they're always jealous of _you_."

Marinette choked on her wine. " _What?!_ But I've been in New York for what, 3 years now? And nearly married Anton, my god."

"Yeah, but you _didn't_. And when news is really slow here, they still love to speculate about us." Adrien smiled ruefully up at her.

The wine and fire made her warm, and she felt so good spending time with him, who used to know her best. She unwrapped her luscious scarf and undid the long zippers on her high boots. She kicked them aside and slid down to the carpet next to him.

"Damn, this carpet is.. comfy!" She ran her hands through it, admiring the thick, fluffy shag.

Adrien chuckled. "Like you said, I'm a cat. I take naps here all the time.."

She rolled towards him onto her back, and looked up. He had propped himself on an elbow, and was looking down at her, those familiar green eyes glowing down at her. She sighed.

"You remember that Christmas when Santa was akumatized? It was snowing just like it is tonight."

He smiled, a little wickedly. "Back when you were desperately in love with me?"

"Ha! That's rich, since you were in love with _me_." She hit him playfully on the shoulder, then became serious. "I don't think any of us could understand how sad you were at home."

He ran a hand through his thick hair. "Being Chat Noir with you saved me, I think." He smiled wide. "And being drooled over by the cutest girl in school wasn't so bad..!" He suddenly tickled her and she shrieked with indignation.

"You are so full of it! You never even noticed me!" She grabbed him and tickled him back, fingers finding those places she knew worked best on him. He was doubled over, helplessly laughing. "I.. I surrender!" he gasped, panting.

"Ha! I win, kitten!" Her bobbed hair was a little mussed, and her eyes were bright with mischief and victory, a look he remembered well from fighting days. He sat back on his heels, then lunged at her, knocking her back down to tickle mercilessly.

"So I'm a kitten, am I?!" He nuzzled his face into her neck, breath tickling her as his fingers attacked her ribcage. She was giggling and squirming, trying to roll over but unable to stop laughing. "S—stop! You.. you win!" Her stomach hurt from laughing. He stopped tickling and collapsed a little, face still against her neck.

They caught their breath a little, chests heaving, still emitting the odd giggle. Adrien breathed in the smell of her neck, and his head swam with memories – hugging her after hard fights, flying over Paris together, being tangled in bedsheets for the first time—he slowly raised his head from her neck and looked into her eyes, faces just inches apart. The only noises were from the crackling fire and the light sound of their breathing.

"It's.. so good to see you." He breathed, green eyes searching her blue ones.

"Adrien.." She looked up at him, and her eyelids fluttered just a little. She couldn't help herself from looking at his lips, and her mouth parted.

In a moment, their lips met, warm and sweet from wine, tantalizingly familiar but newly thrilling. They kissed hungrily, mouths opening to let tongues intertwine, tasting and pressing, exploring. Still kissing, Adrien straddled her, as she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. She pulled his face even closer, then tightened her grip on his hair to pull his head back. He moaned as she kissed his neck, his jaw, took his earlobe in her teeth, hot breath in his ear. With an arm around her waist he rolled them onto his back.

Her body was on fire, breath ragged. _How long has it been?_ She had been working so hard, there hadn't been time or company for such pleasures. Her layers were suffocating her. She pulled her sweater over her head, and relished his hands on her waist and back as she bent over him again, for more of his delicious, hungry mouth.

Adrien was similarly warm, blood pulsing through him as it hadn't in a long time, living alone in this big, gloomy house. _She still so.. no.. she's_ more _sexy now…_ His high school superhero love had grown up, and her independence was intoxicating. She was straddling him now, fingers up under his sweater, up under his shirt, lighting up his bare skin with tingles of pleasure. He sat up enough to pull them over his head, and laughed deep and low when she licked her lips at the sight of his chest and abs. She looked at him through eyes hooded with desire, and attacked his mouth for more kisses, running her hands over his chest and arms.

He reached up to unzip the back of her velvet dress, and went to pull it from her shoulders, but Marinette took his hands, kissing them, sucking his index finger all the way into her mouth, making him grit his teeth and groan with the suggestion. Slowly, she stood and stepped away from him, eyes never leaving his as she unzipped her dress the rest of the way. She had his full attention and then some- there was a distinct bulge in his expensive pants.

Slowly, she turned, letting the dress straps fall from her shoulders, then down to her waist, then to the floor, the firelight dancing on her long body. He gasped. Her corset was beige nude, shining silkily against her skin. Her bralette, panties and garter werentransparent nude but for white flowered lace applique that just concealed the tops of her pink nipples and her bloomed up from her crotch. The thick black winter stockings were a contrast to the creamy vision of her, only bringing his eyes back to her thighs, and up again.

She looked at him with a small smirk on her face. "I have to test my designs, you see… I didn't know I'd be so lucky to have an audience." He groaned and reached for her, but she pressed him back down to the carpet with her foot. "Patience, Agreste." With her foot still on his chest, she unclipped her stocking and rolled it slowly down her leg, enjoying the desperate rise and fall of his chest and the hunger in his eyes. "One more," she purred, tossing one stocking to the side, flashing him a view as she switched legs. "Now you," she said, undoing the clips. He wasn't going to be the only one teased. Adrien ran his hands up her calves and thighs slowly, reaching just beyond her stocking to stroke a finger down her upper thigh. Marinette gave a little gasp, and he ripped down her stocking.

Before she could protest, he had grabbed her and flipped her down onto the fluffy carpet, straddling her once more, pinning her wrists above her head with one big hand as his other trailed down her silky body, thumb teasing a nipple, grazing down to grip her ass and smooth down her thigh. She moaned with pleasure as his mouth descended on hers, only to pull away too soon to kiss down her neck and between her breasts. Marinette wriggled under his gaze as he drank her in, the silk of her lingerie and the porcelain of her skin.

"God, you are so.. goddamn sexy." His voice was husky with desire.

"Speak for yourself, tiger." Her eyes raked down his chest to his pants. "Though you're a little overdressed, I think."

"Time for my striptease, is it?" He laughed and she blushed. "Very well." He stood, eyes on hers, undoing the button and easing down the zipper over the bulge. He let the pants drop and enjoyed the appreciation in her eyes as they lingered on the erection straining from his briefs. "You want more, Princess?" She nodded, licking her lips again. He turned and pulled his underwear down off his sculpted ass. When he turned again, he was naked but for his socks, the light from the fire dancing over his muscles and the glistening at the end of his cock.

"Come here." She commanded, and he loved that she wanted him so much.

"Oh I will, bugaboo," he leered, making her blush and writhe. Her hands roamed down her lingerie, rubbing at her breasts and then down, down between her legs. He growled and lunged; time for teasing had passed. His thumb slipped urgently under her panties and she bucked with pleasure and surprise. "Take this damn thing off," he ordered, and she obliged, fingers nimbly undoing the hooks and eyes, revealing her lovely stomach. His thumb stroked between her wet flesh, and her eyes rolled. "And the bra." She pulled the elastic up and over, making her breasts pop out with release. He made a guttural sound in his throat and attacked a nipple with his mouth, sucking and teasing, pressing his thumb deeper into her below.

"Please, god, the panties.." she gasped, unhinged by his administrations and the hot length of him pressing into her leg. He smiled and roughly pulled the dainty things off, running his hands up and down her legs, then spreading them open before him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was naked and ready on his rug. _Merry fucking Christmas._

He leaned over her, pressing his hot, smooth, cock against her wet cunt, mouth overtaking hers as he swallowed her moans, moaning back as she rubbed up against him. "N-now…" she gasped, biting her swollen lip, body arched with need. He reached down and pressed the tip against her. "As you wish, My Lady." He pressed, and plunged.

Marinette's head pressed into the carpet and she shrieked with pleasure, nails digging into Adrien's shoulders as his cock filled her, as he moaned into her neck. She reached down to grip his tight ass, pulling him deeper into her as he pumped and ground against her. She was slick and hot, filled but wanting more of him, crying out his name as her muscles shook and her nipples stood almost painfully hard against his chest. He was intoxicated by the scents of her, vision blurred and starry, cock hard and plunging into her, never far enough, moaning every time he resheathed himself in her, sweat standing out on his muscled back.

She tightened her grip on his ass, slowing him. "Wait.." she breathed, panting with pleasure. "I.. I want to fuck _you_ for a minute."

He smiled and held still and taut. "By all means."

She wriggled down a little further on the carpet, adjusting her legs, reaching up to grab him around the back and ass, biting his earlobe again before starting. In position, she began to grind, and it took all his strength to hold still for her. She pressed against him, grinding and grinding, pulling him deeper into her, rubbing her clit on his outside while riding his cock on the inside of her. She was quiet, focused, finding her rhythm, gripping his body, eyes squeezed shut. The pleasure grew inside of her, from a seed to a blossom to a storm, rising and spreading, heightening and intensifying. A keening moan tore from her throat, gaining pitch and volume as she pressed tighter against him, nails digging into his back, movements suddenly flailing, head thrown back, body tight and arched while Adrien moaned with her. Finally, with a shout, she collapsed back onto the carpet, panting, face flushed, a smile creeping over her face as she twitched a little, cunt still spasming around him, his cock drenched in her cum.

"Mmmm…." she sighed, eyes fluttering open to meet his.

"Indeed," Adrien laughed. "The lady sings." She grinned and squeezed his ass.

"Your turn, then." That old Ladybug triumph gleamed from her eyes.

She squawked as she flipped her over to straddle him, still inside her. "Let's make this kitty purr."

He groaned with pleasure as she ground down on him, then leaned forward to fuck him up and down. It was Adrien's turn to groan and grip her ass, pumping his cock into her, feeling the pressure of pleasure build and build, his eyes back in his head, breath in short gasps, brown furrowed in concentration. His cock tightened inside of her, and he slipped out, spilling semen all over his chest and belly as he finished, stroking the last spurts out, gasping with pleasure. He slumped back onto the floor, breathing ragged.

Marinette lay down beside him and snuggled into his arm. She laughed, and sighed, feeling the warmth of the fire meet the warmth of her body.

"Merry Christmas, chaton."

Adrien tangled a hand in her hair.

"Merry Christmas, My Lady."


End file.
